Parfois, il faut forcer la main
by ShittyFeather
Summary: Robin découvre qu'elle a des sentiments pour Nami. L'inverse est peut-être vrai ? OS très court et peu développé, désolée.


• Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de** One Piece**, ceci est un** OneShot YURI**, avec un début de **lemon**... donc rating **M.**

**Vous êtes prévenu(e)s :)**

* * *

Robin avait vraiment pris une mauvaise habitude depuis son enfance qui serait très bien résumée par «_ les murs ont des oreilles_ ». Remarquez que dans le cas présent, lesdits murs ne sont pas seulement pourvus d'appareils auditifs mais aussi de grands yeux bleus.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de scrupules à espionner ses anciens _amis_ et _collaborateur_s afin de savoir à qu'elle moment elle devait mettre les voiles. Cependant elle en avait eu à chaque fois qu'elle espionnait ses nouveaux nakamas. Seulement voilà, espionner est pour elle ce que sont les cigarettes à Sanji. Même si les scrupules ne l'avaient pas laissée tranquille, l'archéologue continuait néanmoins d'en apprendre chaque jour un peu plus sur la vie privée (presque inexistante) de ses amis. Chaque nouvelle chose apprise était bien entendu soigneusement consignée dans un petit carnet qu'elle gardait toujours à portée de main _(c'est-à-dire introuvable)_. Et même deux ans plus tard lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous enfin retrouvés, elle continuait sa capture d'informations journalière.

Cependant, ce jour-là, elle n'a eu aucun scrupule à laisser un œil traîner dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre des filles, puisqu'elle connaissait Nami et qu'elle savait à quelle heure celle-ci prenait sa douche. La jeune femme brune avait pris beaucoup de soin à camoufler son œil car elle savait la rouquine assez méfiante. Robin avait tout bonnement fait preuve de voyeurisme. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle avait été impressionnée par les changements physiques de la navigatrice. Certes elle était déjà belle deux ans auparavant mais l'archéologue la trouvait carrément attirante désormais et faisait donc en sorte d'avoir un œil sur elle dans à peu près toutes les situations. La jeune femme brune, excitée à la vue de son amie dans son plus simple appareil, décida de l'attendre de pied ferme dans leur chambre. Elle l'entendit bientôt ouvrir la porte, portant sur elle uniquement une petite serviette orange.

« -Ah, Robin, tu n'es pas sur le pont avec Sanji-kun ?

-Non, il se battait avec Mr le bretteur et empêchait Kenshi-san d'atteindre la cuisine ! Lui répondit-elle avait un sourire rayonnant.

- Etonna…oups ! »

Distraite, la jeune navigatrice avait laissé tomber sa serviette (avec un peu d'aide) dévoilant son corps aux mensurations plus qu'admirables. Robin profitait de la vue un sourire malicieux suspendu à ces fines lèvres. Elle lança d'une main sortie du sol sa serviette à Nami et l'aida à s'en entourée puisque la jeune fille avait quelque peu perdu ses moyens. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa commode et se pencha en avant, tendant son petit fessier, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à notre archéologue favorite. A pas de loup, elle se plaça derrière la jeune rousse, attendant que celle-ci se retourne. Cependant, ladite rousse prenant son temps pour choisir sa tenue, Robin décida de forcer la main au destin en fermant la commode d'un coup sec et de faire sentir sa présence à l'autre femme qui ne manqua pas de se retourner.

« -Robin, tu vas…mmmh ! »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Robin la plaquait contre la commode, collant leurs corps et l'entravant par des mains éparses. La plus grande goûtait les lèvres de l'autre ne savant pas si elle pouvait se permettre d'aller plus loin sans se faire mordre ou non. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par se rendre compte que la navigatrice participait également au baiser et qu'elle était avide des lèvres de la jeune femme brune qui fit immédiatement disparaître les mains afin que la rouquine puisse placer une main sur sa hanche, l'attirant à elle et l'autre sur sa nuque. Elles partagèrent un baiser aussi tendre que passionné, plutôt sucré-salé, leurs langues jouant ensemble sans rivalité tandis que les deux amantes se (re)découvraient bien que gênées par les habits. Soudain Robin rompit leur tendre étreinte afin d'allonger son amie sur le lit le plus proche et durant le court trajet qui les menaient à la literie, en profita pour lui arracher le bout de tissu éponge qui lui cachait le corps ardemment désiré. Elle l'allongea précautionneusement, l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres avant d'apposer sa marque dans le cou gracile de la plus jeune qui rougit. Elle jetait la tête en arrière, se cambrant un peu pour que sa poitrine ressorte. Comment refuser une telle invitation ? Robin approcha son visage au niveau des « poumons » de la rousse, sentant une chaleur en elle. Elle s'apprêtait à titiller le téton droit lorsque Sanji fit irruption dans la chambre des figures féminines de l'équipage :

« Robin-swaaaaaaan, Nami-chwaaaan votr... »

Pauvre Sanji, on aurait pu littéralement voir les cœurs dans ses yeux se briser. Il était devenu livide…

« - Cook-san vas donc te faire consoler par notre bretteur… » Sourit malicieusement l'archéologue.

La porte se referma d'elle-même comme par magie sur un Sanji toujours aussi abasourdi.

« - Je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre ce soir ma navigatrice ~

- Tu as raison lui répondit Nami en effleurant les lèvres entr'ouvertes de son amante du bout des doigts. Nous serons plus tranquilles ! Et j'aurai eu le temps de faire le pleins d'accessoires d'ici là », ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Robin lui sourit d'un air enjôleur puis se leva non sans adresser un regard empli de tendresse à la navigatrice encore dévêtue sur le lit. Elle lui créa un cœur avec une kyrielle d'iris bleus au plafond qui s'évanouirent, répandant des pétales de roses autour de Nami, puis disparaissant à leur tour.

_Nami tira sur elle sa serviette, soupirant d'aise et se demandant si elle avait encore des pinces à linges et des petites clémentines pour ce soir._

* * *

_Yuri dédié à ma MIB, l'agent K ! *prend en photo le tractopelle de Robin et Nami* _

_BONNE CONTINUATION A VOUS, shittyfeather. (reviews ? 3)_


End file.
